Απροσδόκητα
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Σαν να κοιμόταν από καιρό η καρδιά της, θαμμένη κάτω από πικρές αναμνήσεις, σκίρτησε στο θέαμα ενός χαμένου προσώπου... Αυτοτελές, χωρισμένο σε κεφάλαια για διευκόλυνση στην ανάγνωση.
1. Chapter 1

**Επιτέλους, μετά από τόσο καιρό αποφάσισα να γράψω για ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου παιχνίδια στα ελληνικά, καθώς ομολογώ ότι τα αγγλικά με κούρασαν και περιόρίζουν σημαντικά τον τρόπο σκέψης μου. **

**Το συγκεκριμένο φικ είναι εμπνευσμένο από τη στιγμή που η Τίφα συναντά τον Κλάουντ, μετά από πολύ καιρό στο σταθμό των τρένων, μια από τις σκηνές που σου αφηνουν αρκετα περιθωρια για να αναλογιστεις το τι συνεβη, και πώς ο Κλάουντ έγινε μέλος της ομάδας Χιονοστοιβάδα. Για διεκόλυνση στην ανάγνωση, το διαχώρισα σε μικρά κεφάλαια, τα οποία συνολικά δε θα ξεπεράσουν τον αριθμό 5. Ευχαριστώ πολύ για την επίσκεψη σας κι ανυπομονώ να επικοινωνήσω με συμπατριωτάκια! :****)**

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

Στην περιοχή 7 της πόλης Μίντγκαρ, στις φτωχογειτονιές, εκεί που δε μπορούσες να διακρίνεις αν η μέρα ήταν διαφορετική απ'τη νύχτα, υπήρχε ένα μπαρ, γνωστό για τα σπέσιαλ κοκτέιλ του, όπου θα συναντούσες πολλούς διαφορετικούς ανθρώπους, με πολλές ιστορίες για ν'ακούσεις : αριστοκράτες που ξέπεσαν απ'την κοινωνική τους θέση, φτωχούς που δε μπορούσαν να τα βγάλουν πέρα, μοναχικούς ανθρώπους που 'χαν χάσει τα πάντα κι αναζητούσαν παρηγοριά μες την πλανεύτρα αγκαλιά ενός ποτού... έως και τρομοκράτες!- σύμφωνα με τις πρόσφατες φήμες που'χαν αρχίσει να εξαπλώνονται ολοένα και περισσότερο τον τελευταίο καιρό. Αλλά τo μεγαλύτερο μέρος των πελατών πήγαινε για να θαυμάσει, ίσως και να κατακτήσει, την από καιρό παγωμένη καρδιά της όμορφης μπαργούμαν.

Εκείνη είχε κερδίσει το σεβασμό των πελατών της, πότε με το εύστροφο μυαλό της, πότε με τo δυναμικό της χαρακτήρα και σε πολύ επείγουσες περιπτώσεις με το ταλέντο της στις πολεμικές τέχνες. Ήταν καστανή, με μακριά σκούρα μαλλιά που άγγιζαν τους γοφούς της, με ένα αψεγάδιαστο, καλλίγραμμο κορμί και δύο πελώρια μαγευτικα καστανά μάτια, τα οποία περιπλανιώντουσαν ανάμεσα σε μεθυσμένα πρόσωπα, σα ν'αναζητούσαν να βρουν κάτι οικείο, κάτι γνωστό, η ακόμα πιο συγκεκριμένα, κάποιον, άφαντο για πολλά χρόνια, που όμως υπήρχε ακόμα στις πιο σκοτεινές γωνίες του υποσυνείδητού της, καραδοκώντας, περιμένοντας τη σωστή στιγμή για να εμφανιστεί και να ταράξει κάθε κύτταρο της υπομονετικής ύπαρξης της.

Ύστερα από 'κείνο το τραγικό περιστατικό στη γενέτειρα της, η ζωή της είχε πάρει μια γρήγορη, ξαφνική τροπή, δίχως να της αφήσει περιθώρια να συνειδητοποιήσει, η ν'αντιληφθεί το τι συνέβη. Οι φλόγες που κατέκαιγαν τα πάντα, ένα τοπίο βγαλμένο κατευθείαν απ'την κόλαση, καταβροχθίζοντας τον τόπο όπου είχε δημιουργήσει τα όνειρά της, ακόμα έλαμπαν στα αγανακτισμένα της μάτια, τροφοδοτώντας το μίσος της γι αυτόν τον αιμοβόρο επισκέπτη του τότε, το Σέφιροθ. Η θύμηση της κοφτερής λεπίδας του, που 'χε διαπεράσει βάναυσα το κορμί της ήταν ακόμα πολύ κοντινή, επώδυνη κι ανατρεπτική, η θέα του νεκρού της πατέρα, του μοναδικού ανθρώπου που της είχε απομείνει στον κόσμο, ακόμα στοίχειωνε τα μακρόσυρτα κι εφιαλτικα όνειρα της, προκαλώντας της αμέτρητα, άβρεχτα, σιωπηλά δάκρυα που άλλαζαν μορφή και γινόντουσαν οργή, μίσος, απόγνωση, για την εταιρία Σινρα, την ομάδα Στρατιώτης, το Σέφιροθ, τους πάντες!

Χαμένη, κάπου ανάμεσα στην πραγματικότητα και των κόσμο των συνειρμών της, δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει ότι η ώρα είχε περάσει γρήγορα κι έπρεπε να κλείσει το μαγαζί, αφήνοντας αυτό τo μέρος να ξαναπάρει την πραγματική του ταυτότητα : τo κρησφύγετο της ομάδας στην οποία άνηκε, τη Χιονοστοιβάδα, που κατέστρεφε τις άπληστες μηχανές της εταιρίας Σινρα και που ρουφούσαν το αίμα του πλανήτη. Τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας έφυγαν σε μια εξαιρετικά επικίνδυνη αποστολή, κι εκείνη είχε μείνει ανάμεσα στους τέσσερις, άδειους πλέον τοίχους, ν'αγκαλιάζει την αφόρητη μοναξιά της... Παρά τo ξενύχτι και τις ατελείωτες ώρες της εργασίας που 'χε προηγηθεί, δε νυστάζε ακόμα, σα να υπάκουγε σ'ένα μυστικό κάλεσμα το οποίο την ήθελε να βγει έξω, να περπατήσει μοναχή της δίχως κάποιο σκοπό, με τις σκέψεις της για συντροφιά μες τη νύχτα που σιγοπέθαινε, δίνοντας τη θέση της στο αχνό φως του ηλίου που ξημέρωνε, αν αυτός βέβαια μπορούσε να γίνει ορατός σε αυτές τις γειτονιές, όπου λίγες ακτίνες του μπορούσαν να ξεγλιστρήσουν κατά διαστήματα, σπάνια, αραιά και που. Τα βήματα της, την οδηγούσαν αργά και σταθερά προς το σταθμό των τρένων, σε μια επίδοξη προσπάθεια της να γλιτώσει από την καταπιεστική ρουτίνα που πλυμμήριζε την από καιρό προγραμματισμένη ζωή της, σαν τρένο όπου πήγαινε μονάχα εκεί που τo οδηγούσαν οι γραμμές του. Ήθελε να ξεφύγει, μονάχα για λίγο, να κάνει κάτι διαφορετικό, μήπως άλλαζε η τύχη της.

Και έτσι, ξαφνικά... εκεί που δεν το περίμενε, σαν το αόρατο χέρι μιας δύναμης από ψηλά να'χε πέσει πάνω της, αντίκρυσε αυτό που ποθούσε και φυλούσε στο στήθος της με τόση καρτερική ευλάβεια...


	2. Chapter 2

**Κεφάλαιο 2**

Τα μάτια της αντίκρυσαν ότι πιο απρόσμενο, αναπάντεχο κι ευχάριστα απροσδόκητο μπορούσαν ποτέ να δουν.

"Είναι αλήθεια;" αναρωτήθηκε κι ένας λυγμός απ'την καρδιά της ανέβηκε προς τα μάτια της, που τώρα υγρα και βουρκωμένα καθώς ήταν οδηγούσαν τα πόδια της όλο και πιο γρήγορα προς το μέρος του.

"Κλάουντ...!" κατάφερε ν'αρθρώσει τ'όνομα του μέσα στα χαρούμενα αναφιλητά της, αγκαλιάζοντας τον, σκεπάζοντας τον τρυφερά με τη θέρμη του κορμιού της και τον κρατούσε τόσο σφιχτά που θάρρουςες ότι φοβόταν μην της έφευγε ξανά και τον έχανε για πάντα.

Σύντομα, τα δάκρυα της θα μετατρέπονταν ξανά σε ακατάσχετη λύπη, γιατί χρειάστηκε λίγη ώρα για να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ο Κλάουντ δεν αποκρίνοταν στο κάλεσμα της, με το απλανές βλέμμα του να περιφέρεται στο κενό, κάπου ανάμεσα στο υπαρκτό και το μη αληθινό. Η Τίφα τον άφησε απ'τα χέρια της και παρατήρησε κάτι περίεργο, ανεξήγητο στα σκούρα μπλε του μάτια που δεν είχε ξαναδεί πιο πριν : μια λάμψη, τόσο μυστήρια όσο και σαγηνευτική, που όμως για κάποιο λόγο την έκανε να νιώσει άβολα, καθώς κυριεύτηκε από ένα αρνητικό συναίσθημα."Κλάουντ;" ξαναπε τ'όνομα του, με την ελπίδα να λάβει μια καθησυχαστική απάντηση που θα 'κανε την καρδιά της να γυρίσει ξανά στο μέρος της, απ'τα ωχρά, αφυδάτωμενα χείλη του.Τίποτα... Νεκρική σιγή, σκεπασμένη από την ακινησία του, την ταλαιπωρία που αναβλύζε απ'την αύρα του.

Η Τίφα σάστισε, γεμάτη ανησυχία και πανικό :

"Δε μπορεί να'ναι..." προσπάθησε να πνίξει μια κακόβουλη φωνή μέσα της, που διέλυε κάθε υγιή σκέψη της...

"Όχι, δεν είναι! Απλά είναι πολύ κουρασμένος, πρέπει να τον παω στο μπαρ και να τον φροντίσω!"παρηγόρησε τον εαυτό της, αποφασισμένη να μην το βάλει κάτω. Τον πήρε στα δυνατά της χέρια, προσπαθώντας να τον βοηθήσει να περπατήσει. Στήριξε το βάρος του και ξαφνικά, εκεί που δεν το περίμενε, ο Κλάουντ άπλωσε το χέρι του στο τεράστιο, ογκώδες σπαθί που κείτονταν δίπλα του. Στο θέαμα του, ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε τη σπονδυλική της στήλη, κόβοντας την αδιάκοπη αναπνοή της, θυμίζοντας της ότι το παρελθόν που τόσο απεχθανόταν ήταν πολύ πιο κοντά απ'όσο νόμιζε, ακόμα εδώ, τραντάζοντας τα θεμέλια του αμυντικού τοίχου που 'χε προσπαθήσει να χτίσει, ενάντια στον πόνο, τη θλίψη και τον τρόμο που της προκαλούσε.

Αυτό το σπαθί κουβαλούσε μια βαριά, τραγική ιστορία που 'χε προσπαθήσει να θάψει στα βαθύτερα στρώματα του υπονείδητού της, και που πλέον έστεκε απειλητικά μπροστά της, με την κοφτερή λεπίδα του ν'αντανακλά το λιγοστό φως που υπήρχε, ζωγραφίζοντας πάνω του σκηνές γεμάτες τρόμο, αποστροφή κι αηδία, που εισχωρούσαν στα μονοπάτια του μυαλού της, ξεκλειδώνοντας αναμνήσεις ξεχασμένες, μπερδεμένες, ίσως κι ανύπαρκτες.Έπρεπε να μάθει, να ξεχωρίσει και να διευθετήσει το παζλ που αιωρούνταν τα τελευταία χρόνια πάνω απ'τη ζωή της, κι αυτό θα το κατάφερνε με τη βοήθεια του Κλάουντ, όταν κι εφόσον μάθαινε πώς αυτό το πελώριο όπλο βρέθηκε στα δικα του χέρια...

Τον βοήθησε να περπατήσει μέχρι το μπαρ, όπου τον ξάπλωσε σ'έναν απ'τους καναπέδες του υπόγειου, μυστικού διαδρόμου, και του έφερε νερό. Ο Κλάουντ, παρά την κατάσταση του, έδωσε προτεραιότητα στο ένστικτο της επιβίωσης που μάχονταν μέσα του, απλώνοντας γοργά το χέρι του στο ποτήρι, ικανοποιώντας τη δίψα του για ζωή...

Μεικτά αισθήματα την κυρίευσαν, αντικρύζοντας τον παιδικό της φιλο σε αυτή την τραγική κατάσταση. Τι του συνέβη; Γιατί κατέληξε έτσι; Και προπαντώς, πώς το συγκεκριμένο σπαθί βρέθηκε στα δικά του χέρια;


	3. Chapter 3

**Κεφάλαιο 3**

Έδωσε τον καλύτερο της εαυτό στη φροντίδα του, όλο της το είναι, με αγάπη, στοργή και ζεστασιά κι όσο περνούσαν οι μέρες σημείωνε βελτίωση. Η αφοσίωση που του πρόσφερε είχε αρχίσει σιγά σιγά ν'αποδειδει καρπούς, καθώς ο Κλαούντ είχε αρχίσει να μπορεί να μιλάει, σα μωρό παιδί που μάθαινε τις πρώτες του δειλές λεξούλες, καθώς εισχωρούσε ξανά σ'έναν κόσμο γεμάτο από ήχους, χρώματα και μυρωδιές πρωτόγνωρες.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια του αργά, σαν μικρό αθώο κουτάβι που επιχειρούσε για πρώτη φορά να'ρθει σ'επαφή με το φως, αλλά ταυτόχρονα φοβούμενο το άγνωστο που θα ξετυλίγοταν μπροστά του, και το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρυσε ήταν τα ζεστά, μελαγχολικά συνάμα χαρούμενα της μάτια, που ανυπομονούσαν ν'ακούσουν μια μονάχα λέξη, αρκετά σημαντική για να κάνει την καρδιά της να φτερουγίσει ανέμελα έξω απ'το στήθος της : το όνομα της.

"Τίφα..." ψιθύρισε με την αδύναμη, ωχρή φωνή του, σα να'χε μόλις αναρρώσει από κάποιο βαρύ κρυολόγημα του χειμώνα, το οποίο πλέον θύμιζε μονάχα σαν ένα κακόγουστο αστείο, μια ανάμνηση μακρινή, ασήμαντη, που έκανε το παρελθόν να σείεται και να τρέμει τη δύναμη του παρόντος, αυτής της ιερής στιγμής όπου τίποτα πλέον δεν είχε σημασία, παρά μόνο το πρόσωπο στο οποίο απευθυνόταν. Κι εκείνη, σαν ωραία κοιμωμένη που περίμενε αιώνες την έλευση του πρίγκιπα της, απολάμβανε αυτή τη μοναδική, πολυπόθητη ανταμοιβή που της προσέφερε η μοίρα, διαγράφοντας κάθε δευτερόλεπτο της μαρτυρικής αναμονής που πέρασε..."Είσαι καλά;" τον ρώτησε, εκδηλώνοντας το έντονο ενδιαφέρον της, προσπαθώντας όμως την ίδια στιγμή να μην περάσει τα όρια απ'τη γραμμή του φιλικού.

Ήθελε για πολλά χρόνια να του πει ότι τον αγαπούσε, ότι για 'κεινη ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από ένας απλός παιδικός φίλος, αλλά για κάποιο, ανεξήγητο λόγο δεν έβρισκε ποτέ to θάρρος να το κάνει όταν βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά της, αυτές τις λιγοστές στιγμές που μετριούνταν στα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού. Παρά το δυναμισμό της και το πλούσιο ταπεραμέντο της, έκρυβε μια ευγενική, αθώα ψυχή, ντροπαλή σα μικρού κοριτσιού κι ευαίσθητη σαν τα πέταλα μιας παπαρούνας, τα οποία μπορούσες να πετάξεις μονομιάς από πάνω της μ'ένα μόνο μικρό άγγιγμα.

"Είμαι...μια χαρά." αποκρίθηκε ο Κλάουντ καθώς η φωνή του γινόταν πιο έντονη, πιο ζωντανή κι έπαιρνε το κανονικό της ηχόχρωμα, προσδίδοντας του τη χαρακτηριστική του, βαθειά χροιά, που για την Τίφα ήταν κάτι άγνωστο, αλλά όχι τόσο μακρινό ταυτόχρονα. Τι κι αν δεν ήταν πια έφηβοι που μπορούσαν να σχεδιάσουν επιπόλαια τα όνειρα τους, δίχως έγνοιες και φόβους για την καθημερινή τους διαβίωση, παρά δύο ενήλικες που 'χαν πολλά, μα πάρα πολλά να πουν και να διηγηθούν ο ένας στον άλλο... Για εκείνη, ήταν σα να΄χε παγώσει ο χρόνος στο τότε, σ'εκείνη τη μαγευτική, φεγγαρόφωτη βραδιά, όπου τα αστέρια χόρευαν και γιόρταζαν τη γέννηση μιας υπόσχεσης...

"Πόσα χρόνια πέρασαν απ'την τελευταία φορά που σε είδα;" τον ρώτησε μ'ένα καλοκάγαθο, παιδικό ύφος, σα να'ταν ακόμα το 14 χρόνο κορίτσι που περίμενε να διαπιστώσει αν ο ήρωας της είχε κρατήσει την υπόσχεση του. Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, γεμίζοντας τα πνευμόνια του με πολύτιμο, ζωτικό οξυγόνο, σα να το 'χε στερηθεί ιδιαίτερα τα χρόνια της μυστηριώδους, ανεξιχνίαστης εξαφάνισης του κι έπειτα απάντησε μ'ένα σταθερό, ψύχραιμο τόνο:

"Πρέπει να ναι... πέντε χρόνια." απάντησε με σιγουριά, δίχως να γνωρίζει ότι θα μπέρδευε την Τίφα, η οποία εκπλάγηκε, σκεφτόμενη ότι έπρεπε να 'χε κάνει κάποιο λάθος, καθώς ανάρρωνε ακόμη από τη δηλητηρίαση που του 'χε προκαλέσει η εκτεταμένη έκθεση του στην ενέργεια Μάκο. Στην προσπάθεια της να μην ταράξει τον Κλάουντ, στην παρούσα κατάσταση που βρισκόταν, ένιωσε την ανάγκη να συμφωνήσει μαζί του, ωσότου το μυαλό του να μπορέσει να ξεκαθαρίσει πλήρως τα βιώματα και τις εμπειρίες που 'χε αποκομίσει κατά την 7ετή απουσία του από τη ζωή της...

"Τι σου συνέβη; Θυμάσαι μήπως;" τον ρώτησε με την ξαφνιασμένη φωνή της, που υποδηλώνε περιέργεια, αλλά και ανησυχία για το τι θα μπορούσε ν'ακούσει στη συνέχεια.

"Ξέφυγα...απ'τη Σίνρα. Πριν 5 χρόνια..." σχεδόν ψιθύρισε, όχι από αδυναμία, ούτε κούραση, όμως οι πολυάριθμες αναμνήσεις που κουβαλούσε στο μυαλό του ήταν μπερδεμένες, αλλόκοτες, βάζοντας τον σε μια επίπονη διαδικασία ανακατάταξης των γεγονότων που βίωσε.

"Ήμουν Στρατιώτης, 1η κλάση, αλλά τους ξέφυγα..."


End file.
